serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius Knight
|name = Sonic Flare|species = Human|identity = Secret|image = |real name = Lucius Knight|alias = Flare|age = 22|DOB = June 1, 2007|family = |marital status = Single|affiliation = Guardians Mercury City University of Science and Technology|Gender = Male|Height = 5'11"|Weight = 165.35 lbs. (75 kg)|Eyes = Brown|Hair = Black|status = Alive|occupation = Vigilante|boo = Mercury City, Missouri|aligment = Good}}Lucius Knight is a college student and a superhero, fighting crime as his alter ego Sonic Flare. After being kidnapped to take part in a series of tests, giving him superpowers. Lucius acquired the ability to move at supersonic speeds and other physical features. He would eventually be found and recruited by Jaden Taylor, while gaining a new suit and technology in exchange for his help. Lucius then fought alongside all of the other Guardians. Following the battle, Taylor allowed Knight to keep the suit for his time as Sonic Flare. Knight forged a reputation for himself in Mercury City and became a well-known local hero, juggling all of his superhero duties and the demands of his college life. Biography Early Life Lucius Knight was born June 1, in Mercury City, Missouri. Becoming Sonic Flare Personality Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Superhuman Speed:’’’ Sonic Flare gained the ability to run at extremely high speeds due to the Children's experiments. He is able to think, act, move and perceive in seconds or less, far faster than normal people could even perceive. As such, he could perceive the world as moving in slow motion, especially when he is moving at super speed, while all others could see of him as he used his speed is a vibrating blur of motion. His power caused him to generate an aura of gray, gold and transparent energy currents and mist-like shapes, much like fire or wind, leaving behind a trail of it as he runs. His abilities made him nigh unbeatable in battle, with his speed giving him the ability to generate extreme force and momentum, as he could hit harder than normal humans while moving at super speed. **'Extreme Force Generation:' Sonic Flare had enhanced momentum, which allows him to enhance the force in his attacks, strikes, impacts and collisions, often propelling objects or people several feet, that he used to compensate for his average human strength. Sonic Flare used this ability again to dismantle numerous Savant Sentries by colliding with them at great speeds. Sonic Flare's aura seems to protect those he carries even though they lack his enhanced physiology. Sonic Flare can move multiple people in an instant, without risking whiplash injury or damage caused by high-speed air friction. **'Increased Metabolism:' Sonic Flare has a hyper-accelerated metabolic rate, enhancing his physicality and ability to move and act while also making him less able to be stunned by attacks or injuries, as he quickly recovered from the pain of being shot in the arm and could still act as if he were not injured. **'Improved Thermal Homeostasis:’’’ Sonic Flare can function in a stable internal environment that requires constant monitoring and adjustments to his condition that changes constantly, meaning he can resist the effects of friction and temperature, while moving at incredible speeds. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Sonic Flare's increased speed also augmented his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human, to the point where he could catch bullets in mid-air. As a result, Sonic Flare tended to see the world around him as if it were in slow motion, especially when he is moving at super speed. However even with his enhanced reflexes, Sonic Flare can still be caught by surprise. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Sonic Flare possesses immense superhuman stamina, which allows him to withstand the stress of moving at high speeds for extended periods of time without growing tired or weak. **'Superhuman Agility:' Sonic Flare possesses the agility, dexterity, and stability to effortlessly navigate while moving at superhuman speed, which allows him to easily maneuver in combative circumstances and easily avoid projectile fire. This coordination, however, isn't an intuitive trait, as Lucius is still slightly clumsy. |-| Abilities= *'Gifted Intelligence:' Lucius Knight is a highly intelligent science enthusiast, with aptitudes in chemistry, physics, and engineering. As Sonic Flare, he can also come up with witty and incredibly annoying quips and references, much to his allies and enemies' irritation. *'Combatant:' After fighting crime for three months, Lucius's style of combat developed into a somewhat instinctive and improvised collection of techniques that emphasizes the use of his superhuman speed and agility. Hence, Lucius uses quick, powerful attacks and agile movements to immobilize his enemies. However, he is not skilled in martial arts and often gets distracted while in combat. **'Bilingualism:' Lucius speaks his native English, as well as fluent Spanish. |-| Weaknesses= *'Limited Durability:' As he is still human, Sonic Flare possesses no invulnerability to protect him, and as such can be stabbed, shot or otherwise injured like any normal human, though his superhuman healing factor keeps this weakness from being too crippling. *'Limited Strength:' Sonic Flare, despite his ability to generate powerful attacks (due to his incredible momentum), is not otherwise superhumanly strong. Though his physiology is enhanced upon his transformation, when it comes to physical output, Lucius is physically the weakest Guardians member. Hence, Sonic Flare cannot accomplish any other superhuman strength feats, such as lifting or shifting incredible weights. *'Fueling of Accelerated Metabolism:' Sonic Flare's metabolism, despite being beneficial, also burns calories at an accelerated rate, keeping his body slim and fit. Due to this, Sonic Flare needs to every so often intake a superhumanly large number of nutritional calories (requiring him to eat immense amounts of food) in order to function normally, since Sonic Flare will otherwise be rendered disoriented and weak from low blood glucose. Equipment *Sonic Flare Suit: Lucius Knight wears a protective suit with a golden lightning bolt design on the shoulders as his superhero alter-ego, the Flash, to hide his identity when fighting crime, it was designed by Jaden Taylor and Curtis Calloway. ** Utility Belt: The suit has a utility belt seamlessly integrated into it, that contains energy bars. Relationships Family * - father Allies *Guardians **Blue Hawk - recruiter, leader, friend and idol **Gladiator - teammate **Felidae - recruiter Enemies Trivia Category:Deviants Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mercury City University of Science and Technology Students Category:Students Category:Vigilantes Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes